מוליבדן
200px|thumb|ימין|Molybdenum_crystaline_fragment_and_1cm3_cube צילם:Alchemist-hp Molybdenum (Mo, atomic number 42). The ebeam remelted macro crystalline fragment of this silvery metal has a purity of 99.99 % ("4N"). For comparison, a high purity single crystalline (99.999 % = 5N) 1 cm3 molybdenum cube. The metal was discovered by Carl Wilhelm Scheele in 1778. Position in the periodic table symbol: Mo atomic number: 42 chemical series: transition metals הערך הויקיפדיה הכללית מהויקיפדיה העברית מוליבדן (Molybdenum) הוא יסוד כימי שסמלו Mo ומספרו האטומי 42. תכונות מוליבדן הוא מתכת מעבר. צבעו לבן-כסוף. מוליבדן חזק מאוד, ובכמויות קטנות משמש לחיזוק פלדה. שימושים מעל שני שלישים מהמוליבדן שמופקים על כדור הארץ משמשים להכנת סגסוגות. לסגסוגות שמכילות מוליבדן בדרך כלל יש שימוש בתפקידים שדורשים עמידה בטמפרטורות גבוהות ועמידות נגד קורוזיה. מוליבדן נמצא במטוסים ובחלקי טילים. בתעשיית הנפט, מוליבדן לוקח חלק בקטליזה שמסירה תרכובות גופרית אורגניות מנפט. כמו כן, מוליבדן משמש כפיגמנט אדום-צהוב בצבעים, דיו, פלסטיק וגומי. שימוש נוסף למוליבדן נמצא בגידול גבישי ספיר כגון חלונות משוריינים,צנורות ועדשות. התכונה של טמפרטורת התכה גבוהה מסייעת לגידול ספיר ב 2000 מעלות צלזיוס (קרוב לטמפרטורת ההתכה של ספיר) יכולתו של המוליבדן לעמוד בתנאי טמפרטורה קיצוניים מבלי להתפשט או להתרכך משמעותית הופכת אותו שימושי בטמפרטורה גבוה, כולל ייצור חלקי מטוסים, מגעים חשמליים, מנועים תעשייתיים וחוטי להט. מוליבדן משמש גם בסגסוגות עקב עמידותו הגדולה לשיתוך ואפשרות הריתוך שלו. מוליבדן תורם עמידות לשיתוך לפלדה בלתי מחלידה מסוג 316 שם הוא מונע היווצרות קרביד כרום בגבולות הגרעין. רוב הפלדות לחוזק גבוה מכילות 0.25% עד 8% מוליבדן. למרות האחוזים הקטנים, 43 מיליון ק"ג של מוליבדן נמצאים בשימוש כל שנה בפלדות בלתי מחלידות, פלדות כלים, יציקות ברזל וסופר-סגסוגות לחום גבוה. עקב צפיפותו הנמוכה ומחירו היציב, מוליבדן משמש במקום טונגסטן. לדוגמה סדרת 'M' של מתכות למהירות גבוהה כמו M2 M4 ו-M42 כתחליף לסדרת 'T'. כמו כן משמש מוליבדן כציפוי עמיד אש למתכות אחרות. למרות שנקודת ההתכה שלו היא 2623 מעלות, הוא מתחמצן במהירות בטמפרטורות מעל 760 מעלות, ומתאים במיוחד לסביבות ריק. לסגסוגות מבוססות מוליבדן יש שימושים מוגבלים. עמידות מול אבץ מותך מאפשר שימוש במוליבדן טהור או עם טונגסטן (30-70%) לצינורות, מערבלים ומשאבות הבאים במגע עם חומר זה. מוליבדן גפריתי (MoS2) משמש כשימון מוצק נגד בלאי בלחץ קיצון. הוא יוצר שכבה חזקה על פני המתכת, ועמיד מאוד לחום ולחץ גבוהים. מסיבה זו הוא משמש תוסף נפוץ למשחות שימון: במקרה של כשל מונעת השכבה הדקה של מוליבדן מגע מתכת במתכת. היסטוריה מוליבדן (מהמילה היוונית מוליבדוס שמשמעותה "דומה לעופרת") לא נמצא בצורתו החופשית בטבע, ועד המאה ה-18 התבלבלו בינו לבין תרכובות הפחמן והעופרת. ב-1778 קרל וילהלם שלה קבע שמוליבדן בצורתו המחומצנת הופרד מגרפיט ועופרת שהיו בידיו. מוליבדן נמצא בשימוש מועט במעבדות עד המאה ה-19 המאוחרת, עד שחברה צרפתית בשם Schneider and Co גילו את תכונותיו המועילות של מוליבדן והשתמשו בו ליצירת סגסוגות. צורה בטבע מוליבדן נמצא בטבע בצורת מינרלים כמו CaMoO4 ו-PbMoO4. מקור חצי מהמוליבדן הגולמי שנכרה בעולם הוא בארצות הברית. תפקיד ביולוגי בצורתו כמינרל הוא חיוני ומהווה רכיב מפתח בשלושה אנזימים לפחות: קסנטין אוקסידאז (xanthine oxidase), אלדהיד אוקסידאז (aldehyde oxidase) וסולפיט אוקסידאז (sulfite oxidase). אנזימים אלה מעורבים בחילוף החומרים של פחמימות, חמצון שומנים וחילוף החומרים של השתן. בגופו של מבוגר ממוצע יש בסך הכול 9 מ"ג מוליבדן המרוכזים בעיקר בכבד, בכליות, בבלוטות האדרנל, בעצמות ובעור. נמצא שלמחסור במוליבדן יש קשר לסרטן ושט, סרטן קיבה ריקבון שיניים ואין-אונות. בין הסימנים המעידים על מחסור יהיו גם ליקויים במערכת העצבים המרכזית והצטברות חומצת שתן. לאדם דרושים לפחות 45 מק"ג בממוצע ליום. מרבית מיני המזונות עניים וחסרים את המינרל. * 100 גרם חומוס מכילים כ- 50 מק"ג * 100 גרם סויה מכילים כ- 50 מק"ג * 100 גרם עדשים מכילים כ- 60 מק"ג. איזוטופים למוליבדן שישה איזוטופים יציבים וכמעט 20 איזוטופים רדיואקטיביים. האיזוטופ Mo-99 משמש ליצירת איזוטופ של טכנציום - Tc-99 בצורה מלאכותית. אמצעי זהירות אבק מוליבדן ותרכובות מוליבדן, כמו MoO3 יכולות להיות רעילות אם נשאפות או נאכלות. יחסית למתכות כבדות אחרות, למוליבדן רעילות נמוכה. קישורים חיצוניים * מוליבדן ב-Webelements (אנגלית) קטגוריה:יסודות כימיים [[קטגוריה:גאולוגיה